


Closing the Distance

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-14
Updated: 2001-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh had no idea what to say andhow to act around them now that he knew their secret.  Sequel toWorking Relationships





	Closing the Distance

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Closing The Distance 

Sam/Donna, Romance, Drama, Angst, Sequel to Working Relationships 

Friendship turns into something more after a horrible experience 

Heidi

Closing The Distance  
By Heidi H.

  


Disclaimers-These are not my characters and I am making no money off of them. 

Ratings Info-Sequel to Working Relationships, Sam/Donna, Mandy is back, strong  
language, sexual images

Spoilers-Any episode with Mandy, 20 Hours in LA, The Portland Trip, 

Special Thanks to Norma for helping me at every turn with this story.

  


Josh watched Sam and Donna come back from lunch. He had no idea what to say and  
how to act around them now that he knew their secret. Josh busied himself with  
work and tried to ignore the burning desire to call them on the carpet for their  
lying and sneaking around.

Sam's apartment.............................. 

"I think Josh knows something." Donna said, causing Sam to spit out the wine  
he was drinking. 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah, he was off today and had a hard time looking me in the face and some  
things in my desk were moved around when I got back from lunch." Donna  
explained. 

"What is in your desk that would cause him to think something is going on?"   
Sam asked. 

"The card from my flowers." Donna said and let the reality sink in. 

"We really need to tell him the truth." Sam said. 

"Yeah and we need to tell him now. I just wonder how he's going to take it."   
Donna said. 

"It's just like you to worry about everyone else." Sam said, hugging her  
close. 

"I have to work with him on a daily basis." Donna said with a smile. 

"Then we tell him tomorrow morning after staff." Sam said. 

"Agreed." Donna said .

  


Next morning..................................... 

"Josh, Sam and I need to talk to you now." Donna said. 

"Okay, come on in." Josh said and watched the two come into his office.

Sam shut the door and sat in one of the office chairs. 

"What did you guys need to talk to me about?" Josh asked, already thinking  
that this was the "conversation". 

"We wanted to tell you before you heard it from someone else. Sam and I are  
involved and have been for a few months. We didn't want to tell anyone until we  
knew where this was going. Sam and I are very serious about each other." Donna  
said. 

"You are telling me that you've been seeing each other for a few months  
secretly and are just now telling people?" Josh asked incredulously. 

"You are the only person that we've told so far." Sam said, getting into the  
conversation. 

"What did you expect me to do?" Josh asked. 

"I thought you'd be upset or angry that we didn't tell you right away." Donna  
said. 

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty pissed that you were sneaking around. Do you realize  
that this could become the next White House sex scandal? Do you realize how  
serious this is?" Josh shouted. 

"Wait a damn minute. This isn't gonna be a scandal. We work in two different  
parts of the building." Sam said. 

"Wanna bet? The Deputy Director of Communications and the Deputy Chief of  
Staff's Assistant dating is sure to look good on the front page of a tabloid  
magazine." Josh yelled. 

"It isn't gonna be on any magazine cover. We've been together for awhile and  
no one has picked it up yet." Sam shouted back at Josh. 

"And what do you have to say for yourself, Miss Moss?" Josh asked his  
assistant. 

"What's with the Miss Moss bit. You've always called me Donna." Donna asked,  
confused. 

"Well, it's not appropriate for me to call you by your first name. Starting  
today, there will be many changes in this part of the building. Zach is typing  
up the memo and you will have a copy on your desk this afternoon. Read it and  
follow it to the 't' or there will be disciplinary action taken." Josh  
successfully shut Donna up. 

"I can't believe you're being such a jerk because I'm dating your assistant."   
Sam said. 

"I'm not being a jerk. Things have changed and we have to change with them.   
The first thing to change is how things are run. I have been to lax with those  
people." Josh said. 

"What 'people' are you referring to?" Donna asked. 

"Assistants, secretaries, those sort of people." Josh shot back at her.

"Oh grow up. You're mad at me because I didn't know how to tell you that I'd  
fallen in love with your best friend and you're taking it out on everyone else."   
Donna blurted out. 

Donna was stunned. She couldn't believe how spiteful Josh was being. She  
hadn't seen him this way since Christmas.

"No, I'm just making sure that people around here know their place." Josh  
said. 

"That's crap and you know it." Sam yelled. 

"You did this to yourself. You've insulted my self worth, interest in  
supposed local gomers, and my life. You don't get a vote in who I date or fall  
in love with. Consider yourself lucky that we even came to you. You could be  
hearing this from other people." Donna said. 

Josh stopped and listened to what she was saying. He had done all of those  
things in order to protect here from the big bad world when he should've been  
protecting her from the people at work. He made his next statements very  
carefully. 

"Donna, you can always come to me about anything. I never wanted to make you  
feel that you had to sneak around." Josh said quietly thinking about his own  
actions toward Donna when he yelled about her self worth. 

"So, are you okay with us dating?" Sam asked. 

"As long as it doesn't interfere with your work, but then again I don't really  
have any other choice but to be ok with it." Josh said.

  


Josh watched the two leave his office. The truth was that he wasn't okay with  
it. He didn't want his best friend dating his assistant. Things like this just  
weren't done or tolerated, but Josh knew that Donna was happy and he had to  
stomach it. He listened to his voice mail and found that Mandy had called.   
Josh picked up the phone and dialed her office. He needed someone to talk too  
and she was it for the moment.

  


Lunch................................. 

"That went better than I expected." Donna said. 

"Yeah. I think that Josh sees that you are happy and he won't do anything to  
make you unhappy or I'll beat him up." Sam said with a smile. 

"Oh my god." Donna whispered. 

"If you don't want me to beat him up, I won't. It's not that big a deal."   
Sam said. 

"No, it's not that. Josh and Mandy just walked in." Donna whispered again. 

"Yeah and they just saw us, so be nice when they get to the table." Sam said,  
wanting to prevent any fights before they happened. 

"I won't start anything, but if she insults me, all bets are off." Donna  
said. 

"Hey guys. I didn't know that you were eating here. We could've double dated  
for lunch." Josh said, carefully. 

"Oh, I don't think so. We just came as friends. Sam and I wanted a nice and  
quiet lunch." Donna said. 

"Somehow, I don't doubt that the lunch was quiet." Mandy said with a glance  
of pity at Donna. 

"Ladies, let's get back to our lunches." Sam said. 

"Sam, I didn't know you and Donna were a thing." Mandy said, trying to pump  
him for information. She might be out of the White House inner circle, but she  
knew enough people in the business and how to get information from people when  
they least expected it. 

"They are just having lunch, Mandy. I don't think that Sam and Donna are a  
thing and believe me, I would know." Josh said, giving Sam a look and knowing  
exactly what Mandy was trying to do. 

"Well, I guess you're right. Sam wouldn't look twice at someone as immature  
and uneducated as Donna." Mandy said with a slick, slimy smile. 

"What the hell did you just say?" Donna asked, ready to shove Mandy through  
the nice plate glass window by the table. 

"Donna." Sam said, as a warning. 

"Mandy." Josh warned his companion. 

"No, she just insulted me and I'm not going to let her get away with it."   
Donna said. 

"Then don't. Let me handle this. Okay?" Sam said. 

"Go right ahead." Donna said. 

"Mandy, what is your problem? Donna's not dating your precious Josh, so why  
don't you leave her alone." Sam said. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Josh questioned defensively. Sam shot him a  
look that meant business. 

"Do you really want to know what my problem is? Fine, I'm gonna explain it to  
you using lots of small words and pictures so that little Miss Wisconsin can  
understand it." Mandy cut in, carefully enunciating all of her words, veiling  
another insult to Donna. 

Thankfully, the waitress set the check down on the table. Sam looked at it and  
then back to the two women who were staring each other down. The looks they  
were shooting at each other were pure ice. Both Sam and Josh knew that hell was  
just about ready to freeze over.

"It looks like our table is ready." Josh said, trying to steer Mandy away  
from the table. 

"And we're getting ready to go." Sam said quickly as he grabbed the check and  
Donna's hand.

After Sam and Donna leave........................................

"You didn't have to be so hateful to them." Josh said. 

"Josh, you know how I feel about her. I am not going to apologize for my  
feelings and actions. This is who I am. If you don't like it, then don't call  
and ask me out to lunch." Mandy said. 

"Let's not fight." Josh said. 

"Fine. Is the White House looking for a new director to run the Media  
Department and be a special liaison to the Communications Department?" Mandy  
asked. 

"Why do you ask?" Josh asked, not wanting to really have this conversation. 

"I heard that CJ has been calling around and talking to people and I also know  
that Toby has been interviewing people for the last few weeks. I still have a  
lot of contacts who can play ball here in Washington. I know everything that  
still goes on around here, including the fact that there is a speech planned in  
Utah and everyone is going and getting two days off." Mandy said. 

"You most certainly do have some good contacts because we haven't announced  
who is going on the trip. Now about the media director thing, we are  
considering adding a new office and member to the senior staff." Josh carefully  
explained, making no promises, but that didn't stop Mandy.

"I would be more than willing to help out." Mandy said.

"I don't know. CJ and Toby might have a problem with that considering the way  
you left everybody scrambling to fix and control things that were still up in  
the air. I know for a fact that Sam will have a problem because you just  
insulted him and you insulted Donna, who is one of his closest friends and mine  
too. You can't get along with Donna and she is my assistant. You'd be running  
things to her, so that they get back to me. Can you do that?" Josh said. 

"CJ and Toby need to grow up. I left and went back to Lennox Chase because  
they respected me and let me do my job the best I knew how. Sam is an idiot if  
he thinks that I'm gonna lay off Donna because they're friends and so are you.   
I never liked Donna from the first day that I met her and still don't. No one  
and nothing is going to change my feelings about her. As for Donna, she needs  
to learn her place. I would be over her in the scheme of things and she'd have  
to learn how to placate me or she can look for a new job." Mandy railed off at  
Josh. 

"What is your problem with Donna? Do you still think that she has a crush on  
me?" Josh asked in amusement. 

"Donna has been in love with you from day one. Nothing is going to change the  
way she feels about you, no matter who she dates or has a fling with." Mandy  
said.

"I doubt that, but why don't we table this discussion for now and just eat  
lunch. We'll talk about it more later." Josh said.

Josh knew that no one would want Mandy back in the White House working because  
they didn't trust her. Mandy would never get along with Donna and he didn't  
want to lose Donna. Josh tried to avoid the subject all through lunch.

Sam's Apartment............................. 

"I can't believe that little bitch." Donna said. 

"Could we please not talk about Mandy tonight." Sam said. 

"She insulted me right there in front of you and you didn't say a damn word to  
defend me." Donna said, angry that no one stood up for her.

"I'm sorry that she insulted you, but I couldn't say anything without  
admitting we are dating and I'm not sure that I want a mouth like that to be  
privy to our relationship." Sam said. 

"I can't take this. You can't even defend me in public for fear of being  
found out." Donna yelled at Sam. 

"I want to be able to scream that I love you and that we are together from the  
rooftops, but I can't." Sam said without hesitation. 

"You said that you love me." Donna's voice softened. 

"Well, yeah. I've loved you from the day that we met. You are the most kind,  
caring, and considerate person that I've ever met. Don't let Mandy and Josh get  
you down. By the way, what was that you said in Josh's office about being in  
love with me?" Sam said. 

"Yes, I love you. You have been there through everything that has happened  
and supported me." Donna said. 

"Wow. We are saying the 'L' word." Sam mused. 

"You make it sound like a dirty word when you say it like that." Donna  
giggled. 

"No, it's just a little..................scary." Sam said, pulling Donna into  
his arms. 

"It's not so scary, especially when saying it to you. Now, Mandy being back  
in town, that's scary." Donna said, as she relaxed in his arms. 

"Donna." Sam just sighed. 

"She just makes me so mad. She knows exactly what sensitive buttons to push  
and she pushes them so liberally." Donna said. 

"She's just angry that we showed her the door." Sam said. 

"I'd like to show her something else." Donna said, getting snarky. 

"Is Josh making you come with us to Utah?" Sam asked, changing the subject  
again. 

"Yeah, I don't know why he needs me. There is the speech thing and then two  
days off in Utah. I'm going to be so bored." Donna said. 

"Well, I think the hotel has a pool, so you can get some tanning time in."   
Sam said making a reference to their trip to LA. 

"Plus, I might be spending those nights with my boyfriend in a hotel room, if  
he gets all his work done during the day." Donna said seductively.

"With an offer like that, you can bet that all his work will be done." Sam  
said. 

"Then it might be worth it to go on the trip." Donna said. 

"It will definitely be worth it." Sam said back to her. 

Air Force  
One......................................................................... 

"I want to tell you all something before you hear it from someone else." Sam  
seriously said to the senior staff gathered around the conference table. 

"What is it?" Toby asked in a tired voice. 

"Donna and I are dating and have been for some time." Sam stated. 

"You didn't just say that you are dating Donna did you?" CJ asked. 

"That's exactly what I said." Sam said. 

"Well who else knows?" CJ asked wanting to know all of the facts in case she  
had to spin it in the press. 

"Just Josh and now you guys. We want to keep this quiet." Sam said. 

"How long?" Toby asked. 

"It's been about six months." Sam said. 

"Why wasn't I your first phone call?" CJ demanded. 

"Donna and I weren't sure where this thing was going and we didn't want to get  
everyone in a lather about the ramifications." Sam added and shot Josh a look. 

"Don't look at me. I only found out a few days ago. And for the record, I  
think it's a bad idea." Josh sniped. 

"Wrong. This isn't anybody's business except for me and Donna. These are our  
lives and nobody else gets a vote in how we live them." Sam said, raising his  
voice as he went on. 

"Sam, I agree with Josh. This is a bad idea and we don't need to be cleaning  
up your dating life again." CJ said, not wanting to be the one to tell Sam that  
he couldn't see Donna. 

"I'm not going to stop seeing her. This isn't about politics and I don't care  
how it's going to look." Sam shouted at the people gathered around the table. 

"You might not care how it's gonna look, but I have to answer questions if it  
does get out." CJ said. 

"Sam, you have to break it off with her. It's for the best." Toby quietly  
said. 

"Is my job in jeopardy if I refuse?" Sam asked with deadly calm. 

Leo chose that moment to step in and prevent the conversation from getting too  
out of hand. 

"Well, we'll table this for now. So far it hasn't been a problem and we don't  
need to start alienating each other. But so help me, Sam, if this becomes a  
problem, there will be decisions to be made for both of your sakes." Leo said. 

"It isn't going to be a problem. Thanks Leo." Sam said.

"It's bad politics. This won't play well in the public." CJ added before Leo  
shot her a look to shut up.

  


Utah................................................................................ 

"The speech went really well." Sam said to Donna as they were walking to the  
elevators. 

"Everyone seemed to enjoy it from where I was sitting." Donna said. 

"I'm sorry that you couldn't sit with us, but Leo thinks it's a good idea that  
we give it some more time before we are seen together publicly." Sam explained. 

"I totally understand where Leo is coming from." Donna said. 

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Sam asked. 

"I am gonna go explore one of the local parks, since my boyfriend, who was  
supposed to have two days off, is in a meeting during the day." Donna said. 

"The meeting's only supposed to last until two, so we can lay out by the pool  
after that." Sam suggested. 

"Then I will see you at 3ish by the pool. Don't be late, I bought a new  
bikini." Donna said before she shut her hotel room door.

  


Donna easily found a local park where she had some privacy and solitude. The  
paths had lots of twists and turns, but were easy to follow. She was taking  
pictures when a park jeep pulled up next to her. Donna waited for the rangers  
to speak. 

"Who are you and what are you doing out here?" Ranger Griffin asked. 

"My name is Donna Moss and I'm just exploring." Donna pushed the rising sense  
of panic down. 

"You are in a restricted area. Didn't you see all the signs posted along  
this path? What is your name and what are you doing here?" Ranger Morgan again  
asked her. 

"My name is Donna Moss and I just came out here to explore. I must've missed  
the signs in my excitement to see some of the sights." Donna repeated. 

"Let me see some ID." Ranger Griffin demanded.

Donna thumbed through her backpack, only to remember that her driver's license  
was in her checkbook that was back in her hotel room. 

"Rangers, I've left my ID in my hotel room." Donna said. 

"Then we have no choice, but to take you into custody and hold you until we  
get confirmation of your identity. Please put your hands behind your back."   
Ranger Morgan said and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. 

"I told you who I am." Donna went into full panic mode when she saw the  
handcuffs. 

"Yes, we know what you told us, but you could be lying. For all we know, you  
could be a wanted criminal." Ranger Griffin said as he grabbed Donna's arms and  
let Ranger Morgan handcuff her.

Donna was oblivious to the ride back to the Ranger Station. She couldn't  
believe that this was happening again. It was something that she couldn't live  
through again, no matter how many people were there for her.

The Ranger Station was located at the front of the park. Donna was placed in a  
holding cell. 

"Here is a phone. You may make one phone call." Ranger Morgan said as he  
threw a cordless phone into her cell. 

Donna had to dial the phone twice because her hands were shaking so badly. 

"Freeport Hotel and Convention Center." the desk clerk answered. 

"Yes, please connect me to the Hilton Room." Donna replied. 

"I'm sorry that room isn't accepting any phone calls. May I take a message  
and have someone get back to you?" the clerk asked. 

"This is an emergency. I am Donna Moss, assistant to the White House Deputy  
Chief of Staff. I need to be connected with the room immediately." Donna  
demanded. 

"Yes, Miss Moss. Please hold while I connect you." the clerk said.

Ginger was monitoring the phones for the room and was shocked when the desk  
clerk told her that Donna Moss was on line two and needed to speak to Sam  
immediately. Ginger went right in and spoke to Sam because she knew that Donna  
wouldn't interrupt a meeting unless it was an emergency. 

"Donna, what is it?" Sam asked, concerned. 

"Sam, I need you." Donna shakily said from the other end of the phone. 

"What happened?" Sam asked. 

"I went to the park and got off the path. These park rangers asked for my ID  
and I accidentally left it in the room. They didn't believe me and are holding  
me in a cell until they can confirm my identity. Please, can you come down and  
get me." Donna explained. 

Sam heard the unspoken fear in her voice. He knew that she was terrified after  
her last experience with law enforcement. Sam knew that he needed to reassure  
her. 

"Donna, I will be there in fifteen minutes." Sam said. 

"Please hurry." Donna said.

Sam went back into the meeting and informed Leo, Josh, Toby, and the President  
of the situation. The meeting was immediately postponed and rescheduled.   
Everyone was very concerned about Donna. 

"Sam, wait up. I'm going with you." Josh sprinted across the hotel. 

"No, you're not. Donna doesn't need to see you freaking out over this." Sam  
firmly said. 

"She is my assistant and my friend. I want to be there for her." Josh said. 

"Your friend? What happened to inappropriate behavior with your staff?" Sam  
spat out. 

"Come on, Sam. I can't stop being her friend and caring about what happens to  
her." Josh pleaded. 

"Fine, you can go, but let me do the talking." Sam said. 

"Okay. By the way, I grabbed Donna's ID's from her room." Josh said. 

"That will help us when we get there. Thanks." Sam said.

It took Sam and Josh about ten minutes to get to the Ranger Station. They  
walked into the building and saw Donna in a cell looking very scared. She lit  
up when she saw the guys come through the door. 

"Can I help you?" Ranger Morgan asked from his desk. 

"Yes, we are here for Donna Moss." Sam said. 

"We don't have a Donna Moss in custody boys." Ranger Morgan said. 

"Then we are here for the woman you have in that cell." Sam pointed out. 

"Oh her. That's Jane Doe." Ranger Griffin shouted. 

"Her name is Donna Moss and here are two separate ID's that confirm it." Josh  
laid the ID's on the desk. 

"These could be faked. I guess we'll have to run a fingerprint check and make  
a match." Ranger Morgan said. 

"Is that the only way that you'll confirm it?" Josh asked. 

"Yep." Ranger Morgan replied. 

"Okay then. I would like to be present when you do it because as her  
attorney, I want to protect her from any possible mistakes." Sam said. 

"An attorney, huh. Well we might take your word for it." Ranger Griffin  
stated. 

"Listen to me very carefully. We work for the President of the United States  
and you are holding my personal assistant. If you don't take our word for it  
and let her go, you're gonna have bigger problems than an eager hiker who  
wandered off the trail." Josh threatened.

The rangers went out of the room to talk. When they came back, Ranger Morgan  
spoke. 

"We looked at the IDs and confirmed that the woman in question is her. She  
can go ahead and go." Ranger Morgan said as the cell was unlocked.

Donna lunged at Sam and he caught her in a big hug. He could feel her shaking. 

"Shh, you're safe now. I've got you and no one's going to hurt you. Come on,  
I'll take you back to the hotel." Sam said and guided her to the door. 

Josh watched the couple walk to the car. Donna was holding onto him for dear  
life because she was so scared of what could've happened. 

Once they were in the car, Sam got into the driver's seat and got onto the road.   
Josh reached around to the back to give Donna's hand a reassuring squeeze. He  
was amazed when Donna scooted to the far corner of the car away from everyone.   
The rest of the drive was in silence. 

After Donna was settled in her room, Sam and Josh stood in the hall talking. 

"She needs to talk to someone. Donna has never shied away from touching."   
Josh said. 

"She's gonna explode if she doesn't get this out of her system." Sam said. 

"Donna's comfortable with you. Make her talk. Do whatever it takes." Josh  
said.

Sam lightly knocked on her door and let himself into the room. He had a feeling  
that this was going to be a long and physical night.

Donna walked out of the bathroom and into her room where Sam was standing. She  
needed a shower to wash away all of the bad memories from her day. 

"What are you doing in here?" Donna asked, pulling the robe tighter around  
her body. 

"I knocked on the door and you didn't answer, so I let myself in." Sam said,  
finally noticing that Donna was standing in the middle of the room wearing a  
bathrobe. 

"Don't do that again." Donna said. 

"Okay. I won't." Sam said. 

"What did you want?" Donna asked. 

"I came in because we need to talk about what happened in DC." Sam said. 

"I'm fine. We don't need to talk about it." Donna said. 

"You're wrong. We do need to talk about it. You need to get it out." Sam  
said. 

"And how do you know what I need?" Donna shouted. 

"Because I love you and I know that you're hurting. Ever since you were  
arrested in DC, your behavior around people has done a 180. You wouldn't even  
let Josh touch you in the car. Talk to me please." Sam begged her. 

"Do you really want to know what happened?" Donna said. 

"Yes, I do. I want to help you get over it." Sam said. 

"Don't you get it? I am never going to be able to get over it. It is a part  
of me." Donna said. 

"Talk to me." Sam begged her again. 

"I was arrested in front of people whose respect I had finally earned. These  
people had to come to my rescue. This thing changed how they see me." Donna  
said.

Sam sat there and waited for her to speak again. He knew that she needed to get  
it out without him begging her to go on. 

"I'm angry at myself for letting this happen. I should've never let that guy  
be able to do this. I lost a lot that day, more than anyone will ever know. I  
couldn't control what was going on in my life. My life was spinning out of  
control and I couldn't do a damn thing about it." Donna had to stop because the  
sobs racked her body. 

Sam went and sat on the bed next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders  
and let her cry. 

"I was humiliated that day when the police handcuffed me and led me through  
the White House. It was embarrassing to have people see me like that." Donna  
almost whispered. 

"Donna, it's okay. None of those people think any less of you." Sam gently  
said. 

"Yes, they do. No one brings up topics like the police or human rights  
violations in Chinese and Mexican prisons because they're afraid of how I'll  
react." Donna said. 

"Everyone is just trying to be sensitive to your feelings." Sam said. 

"I don't need people to be sensitive. I need people to treat me the way they  
did before it happened." Donna's voice raising on every word. 

Sam watched Donna get up and pace around the room. He saw that her gaze rested  
on the glass balcony doors and the books on the table. He jumped up and wrapped  
her into a tight hug until he was satisfied that she wasn't going to do anything  
irrational. 

"Do you know what it was like when they took me to be booked?" Donna asked. 

"I have a general idea of what you went through." Sam carefully said. 

"You have no idea of what I went through. It was humiliating and degrading.   
Do you know what it is like to have someone ask you if you have any communicable  
diseases?" Donna yelled at him. 

"No, I don't." Sam said. 

"Do you know what that strip search was like? It was the most horrible event  
in my life ever." Donna said.

Sam was quiet as he sat on the bed and pondered what his girlfriend had gone  
through and what he couldn't prevent from happening. 

"They made me take off all of my clothes in this little room. I was in there  
naked for everyone to look at and examine." Donna said. 

Donna once again had to stop speaking because the sobs were racking her body.   
Sam went to where she was and tried to hug her. She immediately scooted away  
from him and looked at him like he was trying to hurt her. He understood that  
she needed space and didn't try to approach her or corner her. 

"Don't touch me." Donna shouted and looked at him like a rapist. 

"Donna, it's me. It's Sam. I'm not gonna hurt you." Sam said and came a  
little closer. 

"No!" Donna shouted. 

"Stop right now. I love you and I'm not going to hurt you. You need to relax  
and let me help you through this." Sam said, looking right into her eyes and  
resting his arms on her shoulders. 

"The worst part of the whole thing is that everyone knew what was happening.   
Did you know that a lot of the men at the White House couldn't even look me in  
the face for a couple of weeks?" Donna asked. 

"No, I didn't know that." Sam said. 

"They knew what had happened to me. My friends and co-workers knew. You  
knew." Donna said. 

"I don't think less of you because you went through that horrific experience."   
Sam said. 

"Then why haven't you tried to sleep with me?" Donna asked, completely out of  
left field. 

"I didn't think that we were ready to take that step." Sam softly said. 

"I don't know if I'll ever be ready for someone to see me naked again." Donna  
said. 

"This relationship isn't about sex, it's about love. I would never try to  
make you do something you didn't want to or weren't ready for." Sam said. 

"Do you know how badly I wanted you or Josh to stop the search?" Donna asked  
out of the blue. 

"No, but I can guess how badly you wanted us to." Sam said. 

Donna was shaking again and contemplating her next move. She was so angry and  
worked up, that lashing out at someone or something was the only thing on her  
mind. Donna focused on the table that held a stack of books and the glass  
doors. She lunged for the table, but got nowhere. Sam had already beat her to  
the punch and had her in a big bear hug. 

"Let me go." Donna shouted and struggled against Sam. 

"I'm not gonna let you go. You are not going to hurt yourself or destroy  
anything." Sam continued to maneuver Donna slowly to the bed. 

"Don't do this." Donna warned. 

"I am going to do this. You need to calm down and relax. You're getting so  
worked up and I'm concerned about you." Sam said. 

"Leave me alone and get out of my room." Donna lashed out. 

The words hurt, but Sam knew that she had to lash out at something or someone.   
He was more than willing to take the abuse if it got Donna past the point that  
she was stuck at. 

 

Donna broke out in a fresh round of tears as she lay across the bed. Sam went  
to her and stroked her hair and back. Donna fell into a restless slumber and  
Sam knew that even sleep wouldn't help. He fished the phone out of his pocket  
and called Josh. 

"It is two in the morning. What do you want?" a half awake Josh asked. 

"Donna finally got this thing out of her system, but I'm concerned about her."   
Sam asked. 

"That's your judgment call since I wasn't in there. Tell me how bad it was  
for her." Josh asked, now fully wide awake. 

"It was worse than any of us could've imagined and I don't think that she has  
told me everything yet." Sam said. 

Both men were very quiet on the ends of their phones. This thing had affected  
Donna more than anyone could have ever expected. 

"I'd better get back to her and see how she's doing." Sam said. 

"Yeah, take care of her. She going to need somebody to do that for her right  
now." Josh said before he hung up his phone.

  


Sam let himself into the room again and watched Donna sleep. She was tossing  
and turning and mumbling. He stripped off his clothes to his boxers and  
undershirt and crawled into bed with her. When he got under the covers, he put  
his arms around her and held her tight. Donna seemed to relax in the safety of  
his arms. 

Sam watched the sun come up in the sky and wondered what the day would bring. 

Donna felt the strong arms around her and the sun on her face. She opened her  
eyes to find Sam watching her. 

"Good morning sunshine." Sam said with an easy smile. 

"Morning to you too." Donna said. 

"Donna, about last night...." Sam started. 

"I really don't want to talk about it right now." Donna cut in. 

"But we will talk about it." Sam promised her. 

"Yeah, but I'm gonna take a shower and get ready for breakfast." Donna said  
and got out of bed. Sam took the hint and went back to his room to get dressed  
for the day. 

 

Sam met Donna at her hotel door and rode down in the elevator to breakfast. 

"Good morning Donna and Sam." President Bartlet greeted the two. 

"Good morning to you to sir." Sam said. 

Donna was waved over to where the other assistants were eating and Sam went to  
the senior staff's table. 

 

Donna was quiet through breakfast and didn't speak unless she was spoken to.   
Sam and Josh both noticed this from across the room. 

"What do you guys have planned for today?" Josh asked Sam. 

"We were planning on a picnic, but Donna isn't in any mood to be around other  
people or out in public." Sam said. 

"What about taking her on a tour of the town?" Josh asked. 

"I think she just wants to be alone." Sam said. 

"The last thing she needs is to be alone by herself right now. Donna needs to  
know that we are there for her and want to be with her." Josh said. 

"What do you suggest?" Sam asked. 

"Maybe we could work in the room." Josh suggested. 

"Let's go get her." Sam said.

Donna was drinking her orange juice at the table by herself. She really didn't  
want to talk to people and the only reason she was there was because Sam had  
dragged her down here. 

"Donna?" Abbey Bartlet asked. 

"Yes ma'am." Donna politely replied. 

"I heard what happened at the park yesterday. The President and I want you to  
know that we have faith in you no matter what happened." Abbey said. 

"Thank you for the support ma'am." Donna said. 

"Donna, are you having problems sleeping? Do you need a prescription to help  
you sleep?" Abbey asked very carefully. 

"Thank you for the offer, but I have something over the counter in my room,  
ma'am. I appreciate your kindness." Donna said. 

"Donna, my door is always open if you want to talk." Abbey said. 

"Thank you for the offer ma'am." Donna said.

Sam and Josh waited until the First Lady was done speaking with Donna to walk  
over. 

"Hey. We are gonna go back to Josh's room and get some work done." Sam said. 

"Fine, what do you need me to do?" Donna asked. ready to throw herself into  
her work.

  


Sam, Josh, and Donna all rode up in the same elevator. Donna was busy thinking  
about all the things that Josh and Sam needed her to do and the guys were trying  
to keep her mind on something constructive and wouldn't allow her to wallow in  
her own thoughts and self pity. 

"We did good today." Josh said looking at the pile of papers that they had  
gotten through. 

"Yeah, we did." Sam said. 

"I hate to leave you guys on your own this afternoon, but I have a meeting  
with Leo, so I'll see you later." Josh said and sailed out the door. 

"We haven't had lunch yet, so why don't you change into your suit and we can  
get lunch by the pool and squeeze some sunbathing time in." Sam said. 

"Okay, I'll see you down there." Donna said and headed for her own room. 

After a sandwich, they headed to the pool where they were the only ones laying  
out. 

Sam decided to talk to Donna about the night before. 

"Hey. How are you doing after last night?" Sam asked. 

"I'm fine and I am really sorry about it." Donna said. 

Sam started to say something, but Donna cut him off at the pass.  


"Why is this in your teeth? It is my problem." Donna asked him. 

"It's my problem because it happened to my girlfriend and I want to know what  
it did to you." Sam said. 

"Sam, it isn't something that I want to get into in a public place." Donna  
said, glancing around the pool. 

"Then we'll talk about it after dinner and we will talk because this isn't  
something that you can run away from." Sam said. 

"After dinner then." Donna said. 

For the first time, Sam looked over at Donna and what she was wearing. The one  
piece blue suit looked *good* on Donna. He figured that she needed to hear  
something nice for a change. 

"That suit really looks nice on you." Sam said. 

"Thanks. You know that I picked this one out for you." Donna said, relaxing. 

"It works for you." Sam said. 

"I brought some other stuff that I wanted to wear just for you." Donna said. 

"Donna, I don't want you to feel like you have to wear those things now. I am  
perfectly comfortable waiting until we are both ready." Sam said. 

"Thanks for understanding." Donna said and rolled over to get some sun on her  
back and ending the conversation.

  


The rest of the afternoon was spent in quiet because neither of them wanted to  
fight about what was going on.

After a quick dinner in the hotel restaurant and they were both back in Donna's  
room...... 

Donna was pacing because she knew that Sam was going to start asking questions  
and she didn't know if she was gonna be able to answer them without getting out  
of control. 

"Donna, what really happened when you were strip searched?" Sam broached the  
subject. 

"I was led into a small room and told to take off my clothes." Donna relayed  
to Sam in the most honest and straightforward way she could. 

"What happened next?" Sam asked, trying to keep all emotion out of his voice. 

"I did as they said. I took off all of my clothes and stood there in front of  
several people naked." Donna's voice started to shake. 

"What did they do to you?" Sam asked, not really wanting to hear it, but  
knowing that Donna needed to talk about it. 

"They performed a body cavity search to make sure that I wasn't carrying any  
type of contraband." Donna had tears running down her face.

Sam walked over and sat down next to her on the bed. He put his arm around her  
shoulders and let her cry it out. It was all that he could do for her right  
now. 

"Then they handed me that orange prison jumpsuit and told me to put it on."   
Donna continued. 

"I'm so sorry that we couldn't prevent it from happening." Sam sincerely  
said. 

"I know that you would've done anything to stop it if you could. I don't  
blame you or Josh for what happened. I know that you all worked so hard to make  
sure I was ok." Donna said. 

"I wish we could've prevented it." Sam said. 

"I know that you do and I have never blamed you for it. I am so lucky to have  
people in my life that will drop every thing for me." Donna said. 

"I love you and I will always drop anything for you when you need me. You are  
the most important thing in my life." Sam said. 

"Thanks for being there for me. I love you." Donna said. 

"I love you too." Sam said. 

"Will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone right now." Donna  
asked.

Sam and Donna laid down on the bed and he held her until she fell asleep. He  
stroked her hair and back as a gesture of support and faith. Donna was glad  
that she had Sam to lean on. He had been so supportive and wonderful through  
everything that had happened. 

The next day..................................... 

The next morning found the staff in last minute meetings and the assistants  
packing up everything that their bosses had managed to lose or misplace during  
the "vacation". Donna looked around and wondered if she would ever be able to  
go to a national park or listen to the president talk about them without  
thinking about her horrendous experience. Only time would tell what would  
happen. Donna thought back to the nights she had spent with Sam. He had just  
slept with her and hadn't pushed her for sex. They fit each other well, even in  
their sleep. 

Air Force One..................................................... 

The flight back to Washington was nice. Everyone was able to dress in casual  
clothes. It was one of the perks in working for a President who liked to be on  
the same level as his staff. 

Donna kept glancing at the conference room door and back to her watch. She  
wanted Sam's meeting to be over so she could go in and *talk* to him. There  
were so many things that had happened. Donna regretted her comment about not  
wanting anyone to see her naked again. There was only one person that she  
wanted to see her naked and that was Sam. 

Sam looked at his watch for the hundredth time in the last hour. The meeting  
was so boring and he kept getting lost in his thoughts about Donna. He didn't  
want to rush into a sexual relationship because he thought it would throw the  
balance of power off in their relationship and he didn't want to do anything to  
unsettle her and the relationship that they were building.

Finally the meeting ended and Donna saw everyone but Sam come out of the room.   
About ten minutes later, she stealthily made her way into the room. She quickly  
opened the door and made sure everyone was out and locked it behind her. 

Sam heard the door open and was surprised to see Donna and even more surprised  
to hear the lock tumble into place. He wondered what she was doing. 

  
Donna shrugged out of her jacket and threw it on the table in front of him. Sam  
was wondering what was going on and saw the seductive smile on her face. 

"Donna, what are you doing?" Sam asked, walking over to where she was  
standing. 

"What does it look like? I'm trying to join the Mile High Club." Donna said  
and reached for the buttons on her blouse. 

Sam reached a hand out and covered hers. He held tight, preventing her from  
unbuttoning the shirt. They both looked at each other and waited for the other  
to speak. 

"Donna, you don't have to do this." Sam finally said. 

"I know, but I want to do this." Donna replied, leaning up to kiss him. 

"Now?" Sam pulled back, in shock. 

"Well, yeah. Hence the Mile High Club, silly." Donna playfully swatted his  
arm. 

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I'm not sure that this is such a good  
idea. We're on Air Force One, our bosses- including the President of the United  
States- are just on the other side of that door." Sam seriously said. 

"Makes it more exciting that way." Donna said, as she slid her hands up his  
sweater. 

"Donna, there could be some very serious ramifications if we get caught." Sam  
tried again, but his conviction was waning as Donna played with the hair on his  
chest. 

"I know, but we won't get caught. The door is locked and we can be quiet."   
Donna said as she pushed his sweater up more and leaned down to place kisses  
across his stomach. 

"Come on, Donna. Don't you want to do this at home where it can be done  
properly, like in a bed?" Sam's resolve continued to weaken as he let her pull  
the sweater over his head. It landed in a chair near where her jacket was  
thrown. 

"We can do it properly right here." Donna said, running her hands over the  
bulge in his jeans before unzipping them. 

"We really shouldn't be doing this." Sam said. 

"Uh huh." Donna said as she went to work. 

She unzipped and shoved his jeans down past his knees, along with his boxers.   
Donna kneeled on the floor in front of him and reached for his cock that was  
springing to life. 

"I still don't........." Sam groaned and dug his fingers into her hair as she  
touched his cock. 

"Hush, we need to be quiet." Donna said right before she used her tongue to  
discover Sam's wondrous cock and balls. Her tongue was having fun exploring all  
the sensitive places on Sam's body. 

"I...can...do...that" Sam grunted and then let Donna do her work without any  
more resistance. 

After a few minutes, Sam knew that she needed to stop or they'd have a lot of  
explaining to do. 

"Donna, we need to stop." Sam said. 

"We already went through this." Donna breathed onto his now wet cock. 

"No, that's not what I meant. It's just that...." Sam trailed off, not sure  
how to tell Donna that this was going to be over way too soon. 

"Oh. Oh yeah." Donna said, realizing what he meant. 

She snaked back up his body and kissed his mouth hard. She pulled back and  
started to undo her own jeans. 

"Uh, Donna. I don't have...." Sam sputtered as she watched her take her  
clothes off. 

"That's ok." Donna pushed him back against the table and held his cock in one  
hand and reached into her own jacket, pulling out a condom. 

"You are so incredibly sexy. Do you know what you do to me?" Sam asked as he  
spun them around, so that Donna could perch herself on the edge of the table.   
He kissed her and ran his fingers down her body. Sam pulled her tight against  
him. 

"No." Donna said quietly as her alabaster skin turned a bright shade of pink. 

"Well, you do all these wonderful things to me, including convincing me that  
this is a good idea. It is taking all my willpower and self control to keep me  
from devouring you." Sam said as he dropped kisses on her shoulders. 

"Sam, just let go." Donna said breathlessly, but with an urgency in her  
voice, as she wanted him to loose control with her. 

Sam looked at the woman before him. He leaned forward and kissed her again  
before taking the condom out of her hand. He quickly slipped it on and turned  
back to her. 

"Are you sure?" Sam asked once more, wanting to be sure that this was what  
she really wanted. 

"Sam..." Donna breathed and guided him to her. 

"I'll take that as a yes." Sam said and settled his hands on her hips and  
slowly entered her waiting body. 

They found a rhythm quickly and silently thrust their hips to each other. When  
Sam knew he was getting close, he drifted one hand to her clit and began to  
circle it in time to their thrusts. Soon the waves of Donna's orgasm ripped  
through her and she bit down on Sam's shoulder to muffle the cries as she came.   
Sam felt the hot tears on his back and suspected that this had a lot more to do  
with what she had been through. A few more thrusts was enough to push him over  
the edge and he whispered in her ear of her beauty and his love for her as he  
came inside her. They stayed that way until it became necessary for Sam to  
withdraw and the need for them to get dressed and rejoin their colleagues  
outweighed their want for each other. Plus, Donna had only brought one condom  
with her and they weren't ready to take that kind of chance with each other,  
yet. 

Sam disposed of the condom in the trash can in the corner of the room. He  
crumpled up some paper and placed it strategically on top of the condom. The  
last thing they needed was for someone to discover they were having sex on Air  
Force One. When he turned back around, he watched her dressing. He pulled his  
own clothes on and walked back over to her. Sam snaked his arms around her  
waist. 

"You are an amazing woman." Sam whispered into her ear. 

"You're not so bad yourself Mr. Seaborn, but we'd better get out of here  
before someone notices that we're missing." Donna said.

She waited for Sam to put his sweater back on before opening the door. She took  
one last look at him and slipped out of the room. A few minutes later, Sam  
walked out of the conference room and went in search of Toby, so that he could  
get harassed about the latest draft of a speech they were writing. He passed  
Donna sitting with Josh and winked at her before moving on, with a bounce in his  
step.

The cabin steward was doing his job and emptying the trash cans on Air Force  
One. The five person senior staff generated so much paper waste that the  
garbage was collected on an hourly basis. A blast of turbulence hit the plane.   
The steward waited for it to pass and entered the conference room. He headed  
toward the fallen garbage can and stopped in his tracks. There was a condom in  
with the papers. The steward had no idea what to do in this situation and  
radioed for his supervisor to come to the room. The steward knew that someone's  
ass was gonna be in the sling over this one.

  


  


End file.
